Pika Love Live Wiki
Welcome to Pika Love Live Sonic the hedgehog, his group of friends and Pikachu stumble into Tokyo Japan in front of Otonokizaka High School and Meet the School Idol Group µ's. Characters '''Main Characters''' '''µ's''' '''First years''' [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Hoshizora '''Rin Hoshizora'''] - Rin Hoshizora is 15 years old. She is a first year at Otonokizaka High School with her friends Hanayo Koizumi and Maki Nishkino. Rin is an energetic girl who's fond of sports. She would rather move her body than worry about things. She ends up participating in everything just because they sound interesting. Most likely due to her involvement in sports, she is very helpful and often looks after her childhood friend, Hanayo. Her responses are always full of energy and she puts her all into practices. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Hanayo_Koizumi '''Hanayo Koizumi'''] - Hanayo Koizumi is 15 years old. She is a first year at Otonokizaka High School with her friends Rin Hoshizora and Maki Nishkino. She's a quiet girl who doesn't stand out much in class and loves white rice. She lacks self-esteem and is quick to give up on almost anything she does. Admiring µ's, she joins the group along with Rin, her closest friend and the person she's always together with, and Maki. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Maki_Nishkino '''Maki Nishkino'''] - Maki Nishkino is 15 years old. She is a first year at Otonokizaka High School with her friends Hanayo Koizumi and Rin Hoshizora. Maki is the daughter of a wealthy family—her parents run a large hospital. Her singing is top-notch and she can also play the piano. Haughty and proud, she doesn't reveal her true emotions often. Her courageous nature allows her to argue with older students, but there is also a side to her which desires company. '''Second Years''' [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Honoka_Kousaka '''Honoka Kousaka'''] - Honoka Kousaka is 16 years old. She is a second year at Otonokizaka High School with her best friends Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda. Honoka is the leader of µ's and the founder. She is always smiling, and her redeeming feature is her energy. She acts on impulse and always runs head-first into things once she's made up her mind. Any and all problems are overcome with her inherent optimism, making her the engine and driving force behind µ's. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Kotori_Minami '''Kotori Minami'''] - Kotori Minami is 16 years old. She is a second year at Otonokizaka High School with her best friends Honoka Kousaka and Umi Sonoda. She is Honoka's closest friend. They've been together since kindergarten. In contrast to Honoka, she has a kind and gentle personality, focuses on her studies, and is a model student. Although she's so gentle, she's also confident and reliable. She is also the daughter of Principal Minami. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Umi_Sonoda '''Umi Sonoda'''] - Umi Sonoda is 16 years old. She is a second year at Otonokizaka High School with her friends Honoka Kousaka and Kotori Minami. She is a childhood friend of Honoka and Kotori. Raised in a family that runs a school of traditional Japanese dance, she is a refined girl with perfect manners and has a dignified air around her. She has also practiced archery ever since she was little. She is strict with herself and with others and hates misconduct and laziness. '''Third years''' [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Nozomi_Toujou '''Nozomi Toujou'''] - Nozomi Toujou is 17 years old. She is a third year at Otonokizaka High School with her friends Eli Ayase and Nico Yazawa. She is the student council vice-president. Her relatively carefree personality is the complete opposite of Eli's, and she speaks with a peculiar mix of a Kansai accent and regular Japanese. She makes a good team with the cool Eli. She has a big heart and is the oldest of all the members. While she appears to be indifferent to most things, she is also quite the schemer. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Eli_Ayase '''Eli Ayase'''] - Eli Ayase is 17 years old. She is a third year at Otonokizaka High School with her friends Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa. She is the the student council president. She is one-quarter Russian. With a sharp mind and superb athletic abilities, she does everything thrown at her flawlessly. Popular throughout the school and having a strong sense of responsibility, she performs her duties as the student council president well. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Nico_Yazawa '''Nico Yazawa'''] - Nico Yazawa is 17 years old. She is a third year at Otonokizaka High School with her friends Nozomi Toujou and Eli Ayase. Nico is a true idol otaku. As an upperclassman who's trying her hardest around the clock to become an idol, she frequently comes into contact with Honoka and the others while acting like a big shot. However, it turns out that she often makes mistakes and is unexpectedly clumsy. Her favorite saying is "Nico Nico Smile". '''Sonic And Friends''' [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_The_Hedgehog '''Sonic The Hedgehog'''] - Sonic is a 16 year old Hedgehog and the hero of Mobius. He's the fastest hedgehog alive going at 2887 miles per hour but Sonic can further increase his speed to 3000 miles per hour with his figure 8 technique and spin dash. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Miles_%22Tails%22_Prower '''Miles "Tails" Prower'''] - Miles Prower or commonly known by his nickname "Tails" is 9 years old and a two-tailed fox. Tails was bullied all his life until he met Sonic and they became best friends. Tails has an IQ of 800. Tails is able to using his tails to propel himself into the air like a helicoptor. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails has become more confident, eventually growing into a more outgoing, brave and independent individual, and a hero in his own right. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Rose '''Amy Rose'''] - Amy is a 13 year old pink hedgehog. After meeting Sonic, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields a weapon called the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without. She is very cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude and boundless energy. However, she has a scary temper and her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him, having followed him everywhere since meeting him. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_The_Echidna '''Knuckles The Echidna''' ]- Knuckles is a 17 year old red echidna and the current protector of the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Emerald Master Emerald]. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Cream_The_Rabbit '''Cream The Rabbit'''] - Cream is a 7 year old orange and cream rabbit. She is the daughter of Vanilla The Rabbit. She is a friend of the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Chao Chao], especially to her dear Chao friend [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Cheese_The_Chao Cheese], who she takes with her everywhere. Cream is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Cheese_The_Chao '''Cheese The Chao'''] - is a Chao owned by [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Cream_The_Rabbit Cream the Rabbit], hailing with her to [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_(Sonic_X) Earth] from an unnamed planet in a parallel dimension. Cheese follows Cream and the only word it can say is Chao. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Rouge_The_bat '''Rouge The Bat'''] - Rouge is an 19 year old whie bat and a jewel thief and spy. A world-famous freelance treasure hunter, Rouge has a weakness for jewels, like the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Emerald Master Emerald] and [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Emerald Chaos Emeralds], which she always obsesses about. As a spy, Rouge is trained in combat, stealth and infiltration, and possesses both super-level kicking power and flight. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_The_Hedgehog '''Shadow The Hedgehog'''] - Shadow is a 50 year old hedgehog created by [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Gerald_Robotnik Dr. Gerald Robotnik] for his granddaughter [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Maria_Robotnik Maria] is was sick. Shadow is called the Ultimate Lifeform. He is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Control Chaos Control] with a [[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Emerald Chaos Emeralds] Chaos Emerald]. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pikachu '''Pikachu'''] - Pikachu is an Electric Mouse from the Pokémon Universe. Pikachu is a special type of Pokemon since she is able to use any type of Pokémon Move out there. Pikachu met Sonic and his friends when they saved her from [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Eggman Dr. Eggman]. '''Minor Characters''' [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Yukiho_Kousaka '''Yukiho Kousaka'''] - Is the younger sister of [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Honoka_Kousaka Honoka Kousaka], and a supporting character in [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Fumiko '''Fumiko'''] - Is one of the students in [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Otonokizaka_High_School Otonokizaka High School] and a supporting character in [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Hideko '''Hideko'''] - Is one of the students in [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Otonokizaka_High_School Otonokizaka High School] and a supporting character in [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Mika '''Mika'''] - Is one of the students in [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Otonokizaka_High_School Otonokizaka High School] and a supporting character in [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Alisa_Ayase '''Alisa Ayase'''] - Is the younger sister of [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Eli_Ayase Eli Ayase] , and a supporting character in [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Tsubasa_Kira '''Tsubasa Kira'''] - Is the leader of [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/A-RISE A-RISE]. Her distinguishing features are having a charming forehead and being short. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Erena_Toudou '''Erena Toudou'''] - Is a member of [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/A-RISE A-RISE] and a supporting character in [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Anju_Yuuki '''Anju Yuuki'''] - Is a member of [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/A-RISE A-RISE] and a supporting character in [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Vanilla_The_Rabbit '''Vanilla The Rabbit'''] - She is an anthropomorphic rabbit and the respected mother of [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Cream_The_Rabbit Cream the Rabbit]. Vanilla lives in a small cottage close to [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Night_Carnival Night Carnival] with her daughter, [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Cheese_The_Chao Cheese] and [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Gemerl Gemerl]. Vanilla is a skilled housewife, who has taught her daughter polite manners under her kind, but strict discipline. Important Information Please ''DO NOT'' make any authorized edits to this wikia. If you want anything changed contact [http://milesprower-9.deviantart.com/ Milesprower-9]. Latest Activity